


I Was Lost For You To Find

by xsticknoodlesx



Series: Reader Inserts [15]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (Not From Connor But From Reader's Ex), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kindergarten Teacher Reader, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Domestic Violence, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Unplanned Pregnancy, Verbal Abuse, non-graphic birth scene, title might change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx
Summary: After getting out of an abusive relationship you and Connor fall in love, eventually starting a relationship. Things turn upside down when you find out you're pregnant with your ex-boyfriend's child. Although Connor is happy to have a child with you and vows to love it as his own, things aren't that easy. Especially since your ex-boyfriend is trying to get back with you, only picking up his efforts when he finds out about the baby.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Gavin Reed & Reader, Hank Anderson & Reader, connor/ reader - Relationship
Series: Reader Inserts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417174
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No, I am not pregnant, despite the many pregnancy-related stories (how many are there now? three? for? do kid-fics count?). Anyway, I wanted to update my WIPs but I couldn't get them done because I was preoccupied with this so I decided to get it out of my system. So please enjoy this fanfiction of dad Connor and mom reader. (You will find out how that works soon).   
> A fair warning: It will include mention of past domestic abuse, abusive behaviour which is also directed at the reader, possibly a kidnapping/hostage situation where the reader gets trapped at her ex's house, pregnancy symptoms (no throwing up) and possibly mentions of crime scenes or police work.  
> And a fair warning: I might change the title eventually because I haven't found one, yet. As of now, it's from "Everything Changes" from Waitress.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

_As soon as Connor saw you outside the door, drenched in rain and your face streaked with tears, he pulled you inside. Hank wasn’t home, yet. He was out with your father Alfred who was an old friend of his. That was how he knew you. Hank had become like a father to him and when he went out with Alfred, the two of you would meet up there._

_“What happened?”_

_“Joey.”_

_Connor’s LED flared red in an instant. Joey was your boyfriend and had been for four years now but Connor despised him. In the beginning, just after he had realised his feelings for you, he had been sure it was nothing but jealousy. But lately, he had been seeing a variety of horrible and downright abusive behaviour being directed your way from Joey. And now he knew that his feelings were justified._

_“What did he do?”_

_“We had a fight.” You sniffled. “A bad fight.”_

_“What did he do?”_

_You took a deep breath. “We were out for dinner tonight and- and we got pretty drunk. And I was planning on breaking up with him tonight but- but we slept with one another.”_

_“It’s not your fault that you didn’t break up with him just yet.” Connor whispered. “It takes courage to get out of such a relationship.”_

_“Now I did.” You sniffed. “It all sobered me up. We argued a lot and he- he threatened me. So I took my stuff and left as quickly as I could.”_

_Connor nodded. “Does anything hurt?”_

_“Just my arm because he- he tried to hold me back.”_

_The android nodded. “I will get you some ice, okay? We’ll put it on your arm and dry you off a bit. How does that sound?”_

_“You’re too kind.”_

_Connor shook his head quickly. “I am giving you as much kindness as you deserve. You deserve so much better.”_

_You blinked up at him. “Can I stay here?”_

_“As long as you need to.”_

\---

“Are you with me, Con?”

The android looked up, LED flickering back to blue. “Yes, I’m sorry, dad.”

“What were you thinking about?” Hank asked, tapping his finger at Connor’s LED.

Connor squinted at Hank’s action. “(Y/N).”

“You’re a good boyfriend for picking her up from work, you know?”

“Joey has been persistent about getting her back.” Connor mumbled. “I want to keep her safe.”

He watched from the car as you played with the children you were taking care of on daily bases. A smile tugged at his lips at seeing you like this. Before the two of you had gotten together shortly after the night you had shown up at his house, he had never even thought of children. But the past four months with you made him realise that settling down might not be too bad. He was sure that children weren’t on your mind right now, though. What was more important was getting a restraining order against Joey and keeping you safe. You needed time to recover, time to feel completely at home with Connor before you could even think of having children.

“Your mood ring is yellow again.”

“I was just thinking about (Y/N) again.”

“Thinking an awful lot about her lately, huh?” Hank teased, turning to smirk at Connor. “She really did it to you, didn’t she?”

“I really love her, Hank.” Connor whispered. “I hope I can make her feel loved and safe. She deserves that.”

“You do, Con.” Hank promised. “I’ve known her since she was twelve and her dad brought her along to a hockey game for the first time. She feels safe with you.”

“Then I’m glad.”

When Connor looked back up you were saying your goodbyes at your colleagues and walked out the gates to the preschool. As soon as you saw Hank’s car, you hurried over, grinning widely.

“You came to pick me up?” You asked gently as you slid into the back of the car. “That’s so sweet.”

“For you always.” Connor smiled back at you.

“I’ll just turn the radio up to drown you out.”

You chuckled softly at Hank’s words and took Connor’s hand. After moving out of your shared flat with Joey, you had basically moved in with Conor and Hank. Originally, you’d planned to only stay until you had your own flat but you hadn’t found one, yet. And Connor couldn’t have been happier.

“Hank is going out with your father tonight. I’d like to spend a romantic evening with you if that would be alright.” Connor offered as he kissed your hand.

You nodded. “I’d love that, Connor.”

“No shagging on my couch.” Hank warned.

“What? Are you British now?” You laughed at the word he had used. “I haven’t heard anyone say that since I visited London with my school class ten years ago, Hank.”

“Oh, shush. You and Connor are both so annoying. You’re really made for each other.”

“Thanks.”

\---

“Are you sure you’re fine?” Connor asked in concern as he watched you. “You’re crying.”

“I don’t get it. You’re being so sweet and I’m feeling happy, so I really don’t get why I’m crying. I’ve never been one to cry from happiness.” You sniffled. “I just- I’ve been feeling weird lately.”

“How weird?”

“Not bad. Just weird.” You whispered. “I got these terrible mood swings and I try to keep them from you but I always feel like crying. And- and well, other things.”

“Other things?”

“Weird things I don’t really want to disclose it.”

Connor slowly moved off of your body and eyed you. “Okay, we should probably try to get to the bottom of it. I understand crying from happiness and being overwhelmed, but if you’re feeling weird and not like you usually do, we should talk about it.”

You sat up at that and slowly moved to put on your underwear. “You read my mind there. I’m sorry if I killed the mood. It’s all been weird.”

“(Y/N), don’t apologise for this.” Connor took your hand into his. “I love you and I- I just want you to be safe and happy. You were- you seem so confused and I want to help.”

More tears welled up in your eyes. “I’ve been feeling so strange. I have mood swings, I get exhausted so easily and- Oh, this is so weird but when you touch my breasts during intercourse it’s- they kind of hurt, they’re so sensitive.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I thought I was getting my period and it was just hormonal. But I- I haven’t gotten my period, yet.”

Connor’s LED was blinking yellow as he watched you. “When should you have started menstruating this month?”

You groaned at the way he spoke and buried your head at his shoulder. “You make it sound so weird. But I guess about ten days ago, give or take. Ever since I started sleeping with you, I stopped taking birth control because- well, because you can’t impregnate me.”

“Actually, androids could impregnate their human partners via the infusion of sperm donations that are injected into their artificial-”

“Connor!” You groaned again. “I thought it was normal because of the hormonal change but I didn’t get it for the last two months and now I’m worried.”

“You haven’t had your period in three months and you’re just now getting worried? (Y/N), I looked up the symptoms and- could there be a possibility that you are pregnant?”

All the colour drained from your face as fresh tears ran down your cheeks. “But- but if I was pregnant, it’d be Joey’s baby and- and not yours! Oh fuck, it wouldn’t be your child, Connor- I-”

“Shh.” He shushed you, embracing you tightly. “That doesn’t matter, (Y/N). If we had ever decided to have children, we would have adopted them or used sperm donations as I said previously. It would have never been my biological child, to begin with.”

“You- you are so cool about this and- but I-”

“I love you.” He whispered. “I will always love you and if you let me, I would raise this potential baby with you.”

“But I- this is so sudden.”

“To be honest, ever since I’ve known you and seen you interact with the children at your work, I wished to have that with you. Long before you even left Joey, I’ve wanted to be with you and perhaps settle down. Given the circumstances, it would be hard, we’d face problems, I’d have fears and worries but I would never leave.”

You clung to him at that. “Oh, Connor, I love you so much.”

“You need to take a test.”

“Will you drive me to the store to get one?”

“Actually, the sensors in my tongue can detect human chorionic gonadotropin or hCG in your-”

“Nope!” You exclaimed and stood up. “We’re buying one.”

“Okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take a pregnancy test and have a talk with Connor about the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the reader a kindergarten teacher because I'm studying to be one. And I think it's hard for teachers (be it for daycares, schools, etc.) to figure out how to be parents themselves before, in theory, they know how to raise kids and what they need, but being a mom/ dad yourself is different. And I think the reader will figure that out as time goes on - or more like, she kind of knows but Connor doesn't get it, yet.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Connor knew the answer before you even said a word. The way your shoulders slumped and your face scrunched up told him what he needed to know. Slowly, he approached you, embracing you tightly. You clung to him immediately and he tightened his arms around you.

“I’ll help you, I promise.”

“This isn’t your kid.” You shook your head. “You don’t have to.”

“(Y/N), we talked about this. No child we’d ever have would be my biological child anyway.” Connor said softly. “I don’t care whose child this is. If you want to keep it, I will help you.”

“But you shouldn’t have to.”

“I don’t have to, you’re right.” Connor said softly. “But I would like to if that is what you want, too. As I’ve said before, the thought of having a family with you has always been intriguing. If this is how it will happen, then so be it.”

You looked up at him, tears in your eyes. “I don’t have a new flat, yet. I know nothing about child-rearing.”

“You’re a kindergarten teacher.”

“But- but not about how- how I’d raise my own child! I don’t know how to be a mother, Connor!” You looked at him. “And- and the worst part is-“

Connor’s face fell a little as he interrupted you though he was trying to keep his expressions neutral. “If you don’t want this child, there are always possibilities like adoption. I am unsure if termination of pregnancy would be possible this far into-”

“No, none of that! I want to keep it but- it’s- it’s Joey’s kid.” You began sobbing anew, the information hitting you like a ton of bricks. “Joey’s child, not yours, not even anyone else’s but his child. That fucking asshole- he- what if the kid is-“

“Shall I explain to you the importance of nurture over nature?” Connor asked softly. “I know you’re probably aware of it as a teacher but I would spend hours explaining it to you if it would calm you down.”

“You’re so sweet.”

“And you are the kindest person I know. If you raise this child, even if you do it all on your own, it is bound to turn out wonderful.” He stopped when he saw your eyes widen and quickly realised his mistake. “Not that I would leave you. I just- you must know how I meant it. You will be an amazing mother. And that will be the thing most affecting the child.”

You couldn’t help but smile softly at that, tears rising in your eyes anew. “Connor, that is so-“

“Have I said something wrong?” He asked in a panicked voice. “You look close to tears! What have I said? Have I misread your- your-”

“No, not at all!” You exclaimed. “I know I said I’m not one to cry from happiness but they are tears of joy.”

“Oh.” He whispered. “I forgot. Of course, any kind of strong emotion can elicit tears. But I am glad they are tears of joy, (Y/N).”

“Is this really not too early or too soon?” You whispered. “We’ve been dating for about four months and now I’m pushing this child onto you.”

Connor quickly shook his head. “You are not pushing it onto me, (Y/N). You have given me more than one chance to opt-out of this in the past few hours. And really, it doesn’t matter if we’ve only been dating for four months. Quality over quantity.”

That got a chuckle out of you. “Are you serious?”

“I want nothing more than to be with you. I thought of having children with you, one way or another. And so what if it’s now, rather than in a year or two?” Connor said softly. “I love you.”

“So you’re sure? Like sure-sure?”

“Sure-sure-sure.” Connor chuckled. “I’ll gladly spend the rest of my life assuring you of it.”

The tears that had been in your eyes were now leaking out them as you clung to Connor tightly, crying into his shoulder. There was such an abundance of emotions – relief, love, gratitude, hope to name only a few – that it seemed your eyes were the only outlet your body could find. Connor hummed softly and began to rock back and forth, your body still in his arms.

“Still tears of joy?”

“So much more.” You sobbed. “Gratitude a-and relief and- and hope and- too many emotions.”

“Joey mistreated you.” Connor whispered softly. “It’s natural to doubt your new partners. Any negative emotions brought on by Joey’s past treatment will never hurt me, I promise. I will never treat you badly and I know it’s hard to believe me after what you’ve gone through, but I promise.”

You sobbed quietly, cuddling to him. “I love you so much. I- I am so thankful to have you- I- I-”

“I love you, too. We’ll take every hurdle together.” He promised. “But there are a few things we need to deal with rather quickly.”

“What?”

“Telling your parents, dad and everyone else who needs to know.”

“Joey.”

“(Y/N), you do not have to tell him. He was abusive and-”

“I know, Connor, but it’s his baby, too.” You whispered. “I hate him, I really do. He hurt me so much but this is his child. He has the right to at least know. I mean- a man should have- they should have the right to know if-”

“Yes, any other man. A good man, a nice and caring man but not an abusive man who yelled at you non-stop and-”

“Connor, he should know. Better I tell him than if he finds out on his own.”

“But he-”

“He will find out, Connor. You know he will find out and then he’ll be furious.” You sighed. “I should at the very least call him.”

“I will be with you, okay? Through all of this.” He promised. “Now how about we talk about something more positive? What nursery design would you like?”

“How about fish and sea creatures?”

“I like fish.”

“I know you do. And I like whales, so it’s perfect.” You chuckled softly before sitting down on the edge of the bathtub. “You know, I should have told you sooner and I should have known.”

“If you didn’t know, you couldn’t have-”

“No, that’s not it. I feel like I kind of did. I mean all the signs were there and I’m even showing a little already which is not surprising since I’m about four months pregnant. I feel like I didn’t want it o be true because I was scared.”

“Are you still?”

“No.” You smiled softly. “Not anymore. I mean, I am a little scared but not terrified and so worried about what you will say.”

“You’re showing already?”

“Babies grow fast, in and out of the womb.” You chuckled. “Not much though. If you didn’t know you wouldn’t be able to tell, yet.”

“May I see?” 

You smiled at his request and slowly lifted your shirt. Your belly was small still, not noticeable if you weren’t wearing too tight-fitting clothes. But no matter the small size of the bump, Connor seemed mesmerized. He stared at your abdomen in utter disbelief and ever so slowly reached a hand out to put it on top of it.

“Con, you’re not going to feel anything, yet. I can’t even feel it move, yet.”

“I know.” He whispered. “But it’s still so- so very- so wonderful.”

“Eloquent.”

“I am at a loss of words.”

“I can tell.” You chuckled and put a hand to his cheek. “Is this really what you want?”

“Are you doubting my ability to make my own decisions? I thought that’s what deviancy was all about.” He chuckled softly before putting a hand over yours and smiling sincerely. “I swear that this is what I want. Can you believe me?”

“I think I can try.”

“Trying is enough.” Connor smiled. “I’ll be a father. We’ll be a family.”

“You’re a softie.” You chuckled and pulled him into a kiss.

Connor kissed back and only broke the kiss to breathe a teary laugh before diving in to hug you. Now it was his turn to cry as he held onto you, laughing and sobbing and clinging to you. You smiled as you embraced him tightly.

“I love you.” You whispered.

“I- I love you, too. I love you- you two. I-”

“I’m glad you’re happy.”

“I’m so happy.”

“What are you two celebrating?”

Both you and Connor looked up to see Hank standing in the doorway, smirking a little at your unusual position. He eyed Connor and you before chuckling softly.

“What? Are you getting married? Is someone pregnant? What’s up?”

“(Y/N) is.” Connor said before he could stop himself. “Pregnant, I mean.”

Hank seemed a little shocked but then he smiled softly, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe. He opened his mouth to say something before his face fell again and he eyed you.

“But Connor can’t get you pregnant, can he?”

You swallowed. That was the reaction you were scared of. “No, but- well-”

“Is it your ex-boyfriend’s baby?”

Tears welled up in your eyes again. And before anyone could say anything, Connor got to his feet and stared at Hank, face stern and serious.

“It doesn’t matter, okay? (Y/N) and I will be the child’s parents. Should we have ever decided to have a child, it would have never been biologically mine anyway.”

“But-”

“No, no buts. This is my child, okay? It’s our child. Being a parent doesn’t just include impregnating someone or birthing the child, it means caring for the baby, raising it and loving it.”

“Connor-”

“Adopted children are also the family’s children, right? And-”

“Connor!” Hank exclaimed. “That was not what I meant! Do all androids jump to conclusions like that or is it just you?”

“I merely wanted you to not accuse (Y/N) of anything. I chose to stay with her and I want this child.” The android explained and Hank nodded.

“No, I got that. But I’m not judging her at all. Good for her to get away from that Joey dick. I was a bit concerned about formalities.”

“I could adopt the child.”

“You would?” You looked up at Connor with a small smile on your lips. “Really?”

“Yes.” Connor nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” You smiled softly. “How about we celebrate tomorrow? We could go out to that place that serves Thirium based food. We’ll invite my parents and Hank, too. Then we’ll tell my parents and we’Ll celebrate.”

“Good idea.”

“I’ll pick you up at work tomorrow, okay?”

“Just be careful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I upload chapter 3, too? I have 4 chapters at the ready, as of yet.
> 
> See you ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey finds out about the pregnancy and things escalate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little fun fact: I wrote the first three chapters back in summer of last year. Back then I once passed out and that is why included it, legs being held up and all. Because that's what my family did for me. And now I have a scar on my lip from hitting the table. Fun fact, right? Haha.
> 
> Okay, sorry. Enjoy ^^   
> This includes violence against the reader aka being punched. So be cautious!

“Oh hey, are you here to pick up-“

Tina watched you walk straight past her and up to Connor’s desk before letting her hand sink to her sides. You weren’t usually this rude and you’d never ignore her since you two got along pretty well. So she was a little concerned as to what was going on. Her questions were answered when a young man jumped over the gates to the precinct while the two receptionists tried to stop him.

“(Y/N)?” Connor asked as you walked up to him and quickly grabbed onto his arm.

“Where can I hide? I-“ You screeched as the young man came closer, hiding partially behind Connor. “No, no, no.”

Connor looked at you and then at the man, his heart sinking as he realised who it was. “Joey.”

“Hey, plastic prick, what the fuck are you doing?” Joey snapped at Connor. “Let me talk to my fucking girlfriend!”

You pressed your eyes shut and held onto Connor’s jacket a little tighter. He noticed your fear and quickly squared his shoulders. “Listen, (Y/N) broke up with you and you need to accept that. Leave her alone or there will be consequences.”

“No, she can’t just fucking leave me like that!” Joey grumbled. 

Before Connor could say anything, Joey had pulled you out from behind him. His hand was clasping so tightly around your wrist that you were sure it’d bruise. In an attempt to free yourself you clawed at his arm to which he drew back and slapped you in the face, sending you stumbling backwards.

“I’m bleeding, you bitch!”

You stared at him in shock, gasping for breath as you bought a hand to your mouth and drew it back to find it bloody. “You- you hit me.”

He nodded and grabbed you by the collar of your shirt. “You’ll regret leaving me!”

“Please, don’t hurt me!” You screeched as everyone around you jumped back into action and tried to help. “I’m pregnant!”

Joey stared for a few seconds before pushing you backwards. You lost your footing and fell back against one of the cabinets, hitting your head pretty hard. The last thing you saw before you lost consciousness was Connor running for you while your father and Hank held Joey back.

\---

You came to mere moments later to Connor talking to you as you woke up, holding you down on the ground. It took you a few more seconds to understand his words and to notice that Gavin was holding your legs up and Tina was fussing over you.

“Stay like that.” Connor said gently, his voice gentle and soft. “A few more seconds to gather yourself. You’re okay. We’ve got you.”

You stared at him in shock before the situation dawned on you and your hands shot up to touch your head. “I- what happened?”

“You hit your head and lost consciousness.” Gavin said from above you. “But you were only out for about twenty seconds.”

Tina looked at Connor. “Let’s sit her up.”

“Slowly, okay?”

You let Connor and Tina help you sit up. The android helped you lean against the cabinet you hit your head on as he examined you. Tina got up to her feet.

“Your cheek is still bleeding. I’ll get you some ice.”

Gavin knelt down next to you. “She should get checked for a concussion.”

“No!” You looked up and shook your head. “No, I’m fine.”

“(Y/N), we need to get you checked.” Connor said softly.

Tears rose in your eyes. “No, I- I don’t want them- I don’t want them to know what happened and how this happened.”

Connor sighed softly. “Are you in pain?”

“My cheek hurts and my head a little.”

“You did hit it. Can I check for a concussion? And the child’s vitals?”

You nodded and Connor proceeded to check for a concussion, shining a little light into your eyes. Then he felt your stomach while you closed your eyes and tried to calm down. Gavin had left to get some water and came back just as Tina handed you an icepack. Once Connor had checked your head for injuries to find everything intact, he handed you the icepack which you held to your cheek.

“Okay, you’re lucky. I see no need to take you to the ER if you don’t want me to. No concussions or bleeding wounds except for your cheek. The baby’s vitals seem normal but we should mention this incident at the doctor’s appointment tomorrow.” Connor said softly. “But I’d like to stay close to you for the rest of the day just in case anything happens. If it does, I’ll take you to the hospital.”

“Okay.” You whispered. “Thank you, Con. But what happened to Joey?”

Gavin smiled comfortingly. “Alfred and Hank took him in because he quote obviously assaulted you in the middle of a police station. And after you were out, he assaulted Hank, too. So he’ll stay behind bars for a day or two.”

“Good.” You mumbled and then smiled. “Why are you being so nice though?”

“I mean, I’m kind of a dick but I’m not a fan of pregnant women being beaten up – or any innocent people being beaten up, for that matter.” Gavin shrugged. “Just watch out for yourself, okay?”

“Okay.” You smiled. “Thanks. And thanks, Tina.”

“Always.” She smiled. “It’s pretty good that Connor can scan for the child’s vitals, right? Pretty nifty.”

“How did you do that?” You turned to your boyfriend.

“I’ll tell you another time.” Connor promised. “Since my shift is over, I suggest I take you home to rest a little. Okay?”

“But we wanted to have dinner with my dad and Hank.”

“But you’re injured.”

Your father spoke up. “How about this, hon? We all have dinner at Hank’s place. Connor can help you clean up and relax a little. I’ll cook my famous pasta sauce and we’ll talk.”

“Okay.” You smiled at him. “Sorry, you had to find out about the pregnancy like this.”

“You are the last person who should apologize, sweetie.”

\---

Connor’s quiet humming was comforting as he cleaned your face and examined your busted lip a little more. His fingers worked gently at your little injury and you felt yourself relax as you sat on the edge of the bathtub.

“Okay, love, I think it’ll heal fine by itself. Does it still hurt?”

“Yeah.” You mumbled. “He punched pretty hard.”

“I’m so sorry I didn’t manage to protect you.” Connor sighed sadly. “He grabbed you so quickly and before I knew it he’d punched you. I- I should have tried harder to- to-”

“Con, no.” You said gently, putting a hand to his cheek. “You’re okay. This isn’t your fault, okay? I’m glad that you were there to help me when I got knocked out.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” You smiled and embraced him. “Can I ask you something? Feel free to say ‘no’ or take time to think it over.”

Connor drew back and eyed you. “What is it?”

“Well, this child my not biologically be yours but- well, I thought maybe you wanted to adopt it, so it’d be your child. I mean, you said you wanted to but I was wondering if that was serious. Of course, you don’t have to and you can feel free-”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“Yes.” Connor nodded. “(Y/N), emotionally I already see the baby as my child, even if it is biologically Joey’s child. I’d like it to be official.”

Tears brimmed at your eyes but a smile tore your face. “Seriously?”

“Yes. Why would I lie about that?”

“No, I believe you. I just- it’s someone humans say when they’re overwhelmed.” You smiled. “But I’m not sure about the legal proceedings.”

Connor’s LED blinked yellow for a few seconds. “While I am not a lawyer, a quick search revealed that I can indeed adopt your child, even while it’s not yet born. But if Joey raises a claim for custody, I need his permission. Unless the sole custody is written over to you.”

You swallowed. “Oh, I need to confront him again.”

“I will come with you. I promise I will protect you.” Connor said softly. “Okay?”

“Okay.” You smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

“I will always keep you safe. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that's it so far, folks! I need to re-read chapter 4 first and finish chapter 5. See you soon ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey pays you a visit at work. Connor is concerned and you bond with Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help, I think I am physically unable to write Gavin as anything else but a though asshole guy with a soft heart who actually just wants to help people!

“Con?“

He didn’t answer, focused on the ceiling as his LED spun yellow. You turned in bed, blinking against the early morning sunlight as you eyed him.

“Connor?”

Connor’s LED kept spinning and you inched closer, poking his cheek softly. That got his attention and he quickly turned to you, blinking a little in surprise.

“Hey, there.” You chuckled. “What’s going on with that party on your temple?”

“I was doing research.”

You smiled up at him, resting your head on his shoulder. “What were you researching? Something nice?”

“Not really.” Connor mumbled, worrying his lip, a habit he’d picked up lately. “Something rather serious, actually.”

Your smile faded but you kept eyeing him in interest. “Will you tell me about it?”

“I was researching how to help survivors of stalking and abuse.” Your boyfriend admitted. “Not that I think you wouldn’t be able to care for yourself. I just worry that your relationship with Joey has left you quite frightened and possibly traumatised.”

“Con, I’m not traumatised.” You promised. “We fought and he yelled. That’s nothing compared to what other women and men – people who are actually traumatised by their partners – go through.”

Connor turned to you, LED circling yellow again. “(Y/N), trauma isn’t competitive. You can’t compare your trauma to anyone else’s. Someone getting into a car accident can be as traumatising as losing a loved one and vice-versa.”

You looked at Connor for a few more seconds before averting your eyes. “But you do know that Joey never hit me or- or forced himself on me or anything like that.”

“He was verbally abusive and he did hit you at the precinct.” Connor stated matter-of-factly. “That can be traumatising. And I want to help you.”

You stared down Connor’s body, taking in how his chest rose and fell with every breath he took. His fingers were running through your hair now but you kept quiet and he gave you time to think everything over. Eventually, you shook your head and looked up at him again.

“Con, I’m fine, okay? As long as I am safe and the baby is safe, I am fine.”

“I will keep you safe.” Connor promised. “It’s the least I can do.”

“Thank you.” You smiled up at him. “I really do love you.”

“I love you, too.” Connor pressed a brief kiss to your head before sighing. “But I need to get up now. Hank is going to pick me up to go to work in less than an hour. If you want to, we can drop you off at the daycare.”

You smiled before chuckling. “That sounds like I go to daycare, still.”

“You know what I mean.” Connor smirked, ruffling your hair. “What do you say?”

“That’d be great.”

\---

It was at around four in the afternoon, not long before closing time when there was a ring on the daycares doorbell. You looked up from the book you were reading with one of the children and waited for a few seconds, seeing if someone else would open it. When no one did you begrudgingly got up.

“I’m sorry, Collin. I’ll be right back, alright?”

The five-year-old smiled and nodded. “Okay. I’ll wait and watch so we don’t lose the page!”

“That’s very sweet of you.” 

You smiled and ventured to the door of the classroom. Collin was the only child left in your classroom that day, so your coworker in the group room was able to work on some reports while you kept him busy. Amy was sitting at the desk, acknowledging you leaving before going back to filling out reports. You passed the other two classrooms, all with only two to three children left each. The warm late-summer sun was shining through the windows by the front door and made it hard for you to see who was outside.

It looked like a man, so you figured it was Collin’s father and opened the door. To your shock it was Joey and he quickly crowded you inside, grabbing your arm.

“So you’ve been cheating on me!” He hissed.

“Let go of me!” You snapped, pulling at your arm. “I work with little children! This is completely inappropriate!”

“You’re cheating on me, sleeping around with that android and keep my child from me.” He hissed, grabbing your arm tighter. “You’re lucky you’re pregnant, otherwise you’d have another thing coming.”

“Let go!” You almost yelled at him. “If you don’t leave, I’ll-“

“What? You’ll call that little plastic toy of yours!”

“(Y/N)!” You heard another kindergarten teacher from another class coming down the hallway. “What’s going on?”

You turned to him in panic. “Jack, you have to help! He won’t let go and- and this is- there are kids here and-”

“You’re Joey.” Jack hissed, hurrying over. “I know who you are.”

“Oh, you do?”

Jack nodded and quickly pushed Joey off of you, shoving you behind himself. “What do you want from her? She left you! Leave!”

Joey huffed. “I have the right to inquire about my damn child! Just because she is cheating on me doesn’t mean it’s not my kid!”

“Child?” Jack mumbled before understanding dawned on him. “Listen, whether or not (Y/N) is pregnant doesn’t give you the right to come here and harass her. This is a kindergarten, you creep! Leave before I make you!”

“Shouldn’t us guys stand up for each other? Especially against a cheating, little-“

“She isn’t cheating! She left you because you were horrible to her!” Jack threatened. “You’ll leave now or I swear, I will make you!”

Joey glared at you, then up at Jack who was towering over him. “Fine. But this isn’t over! I’ll be back!”

“You better not come back here.” Jack shouted after Joey. “I mean it!”

He was about to turn around to you when Amy came hurrying down the hallway, Collin trailing behind her. She looked shocked as she took in your teary eyes and terrified face. 

“I- Collin’s dad is coming. We saw his car so we wanted- (Y/N), what happened?”

“Joey.” You whispered. “But I’m fine.”

“You should go home.” Amy said softly. “We don’t have kids left in our group. I’ll clean up. You can call Connor to pick you up.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, go and call him. I’ll take care of Collin.”

“Thank you.” You whispered before looking down at Collin, forcing a smile. “See you tomorrow. And don’t forget your rain boots so we can go outside. They said it’ll rain tomorrow.”

“Are you okay, Ms (Y/N)?”

“Of course.” You smiled. “Now hurry home!”

He nodded and went off to the entrance where everyone’s shoes and jackets were kept. You excused yourself and hurried to the break room where you began digging around your bag for your phone. Within seconds, you were calling Connor and he picked up almost right away.

“Con, can you come to pick me up?”

“What’s wrong?” He asked in concern. “I think I should manage to slip away and get you home.”

“No, I- can I come to the precinct with you?” You swallowed. “I won’t bother you. I’ll stay in the break room and- and wait. I just don’t want to be alone.”

“What happened?” Connor asked, voice full of worry and fear. 

“Joey showed up here.” You croaked out, tears overflowing from your eyes. “He called me a cheater, threatened me and- and said it wasn’t over. Jack, my coworker, helped me. And Amy said I should head home.”

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes. Stay inside and wait for me. I’ll ring the doorbell and get you to the car. You can stay at the precinct until I’m off work. I have an hour more to go. Would that be okay?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, I-“ You heard him turn from the phone to talk to Hank. “I need to pick up (Y/N). Joey showed up and it’s all a big mess. She wants to wait at the precinct if that’s alright with- what?”

“Connor, shut it and pick her up!” You heard Hank say in the back. “Get the poor girl here so we can keep an eye on her!”

“Okay, okay. Sorry!” He turned back to the phone. “I’m on the way.”

“Thanks.”

You hung up, taking a few deep breaths before going back to the classroom. You wanted to help Amy clean up, to kill some time and distract yourself. She looked up when you entered, stopping her activity of putting all the pillows back on the couch.

“Is he coming?”

“Yes.” You smiled softly. “Thanks.”

“Do you want to sit down?”

“No, let me help you.” You offered, starting to put the books away in the shelf. “And don’t tell me to sit down and calm down. I need a distraction.”

Amy nodded. “So, I heard Joey screaming about a baby. Are you pregnant?”

“Yes.” You nodded. “The night I left him, we got- we’ll we did it and I got pregnant. It’s his baby biologically but ti’s really Connor’s. He’s really happy and supportive.”

“Hey, it doesn’t matter whose biological kid it is. If Connor raises the child, loves it and supports it, it’s his child. There’s more to being a father than to knock someone up. I mean, my husband isn’t the biological father of my kid, either.”

“Oh, right.” You whispered. “Your husband couldn’t have kids. Amy, I’m so sorry. You and your husband went through so much and- and here I am, going on about who the biological father is and-“

“I’m not angry.” Amy smiled. “Harry and I love Joyce so much. It doesn’t matter that it was a sperm donation. I understand that it is hard for you to know that the biological parent is Joey who was horrible and abusive to you. It’s only natural that it’s hard for you, (Y/N).”

You shook your head. “That’s not the problem, really. Connor is the father, whether it’s his biological child or not. It’s just- I would like for him to be able to adopt the child but- but if Joey is against it, that won’t be possible. And I’m sure he’ll be against that.”

Amy nodded along to your answer, busying herself with cleaning up the arts and crafts table. “Listen, I’m sure you will find a way. Maybe you can ask for custody and if you get it, Connor can adopt, right?”

“Yes.” You nodded. “I just- I don’t want to bring it up to Joey. He scares me.”

“I’m sure you will find a way.” Amy assured. “You and Connor are smart, you will surely come up with an idea. And I’m sure he’ll protect you.”

“I know he will.”

Then the doorbell rang and Amy looked up, assuring you that she would check it, afraid that it was Joey again. You waited in the classroom until she came back, Connor at her heels. As soon as he saw you he marched over to embrace you.

“Are you injured?” He whispered. “I’m so sorry this happened to you.”

You rubbed his back comfortingly. “I’m alright, just startled. Can we go?”

“Sure.” Connor nodded. “Hank said you can stay in the break room until we’re done. And you’ll stay at our place for a while.”

“Thanks.” You smiled. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Amy smiled. “Stay safe and try to relax a little. Connor will keep you safe.”

“Of course.” Connor nodded in determination before smiling at Amy. “I’ll see you soon, Amy. Have a nice day.”

“You, too.”

\---

You watched as Gavin was whipping up some tea for you, amused to see the usually so unfriendly detective be so nice to you. Everyone had been up in arms to help you. Hank had led you to the breakroom, Fowler had asked if you wanted to be escorted home, Tina had checked you all over and Connor had promised to not leave your line of sight. And now Gavin was insisting on making you some tea.

“Okay, here you go.” Gavin said, setting the cup down in front of you before chuckling at your smirk. “What’s so funny?”

“You’re so nice to me.” You smiled a little. “Normally you call me the plastic fucker. It’s weird to have you being so nice.”

Gavin shook his head and sat down on the stool opposite of you. “Back in college, I had a girlfriend whose ex was just as bad as Joey, persisting on still being with her and always showing up at our place. It took me weeks to get him to stop. She was so terrified and I witnessed it first hand. I can only imagine how bad it is for you.”

“I’m sorry. Is she alright now?”

“I don’t know. She married another man.” Gavin shrugged. “But I think she is. Last I saw her was at the mall a few years ago and she seemed fine. She had a kid and is happily living with that Brad guy. Or was it Brendon? Or Brian? Whatever. He was damn well better than her ex.”

You nodded along, sipping at your tea. “This is good. What is it?”

“I don’t have a clue. Some of the tea in the cupboards here.” Gavin chuckled. “I don’t usually make tea. I’m more of a coffee person.”

“A get-me-my-coffee-plastic-prick person.” You joked and Gavin snorted at that.

“So tincan tells you what I say to him?”

“Every word.” You smirked at him. “Do you two get along now?”

“Yeah.” Gavin nodded. “We’re pretty much friends at this point, thanks to Connor’s insistence. Hey, by the way, what are you? You’re dating, right? Or are you going to get married, now that you two are having a kid?”

“Well, we never talked about it. I’m content either way, as long as I can stay with Connor.” You smiled gently, taking another sip of tea. 

“I just thought that he’d want to take it to the next level. He strikes me as the guy that’d drop to his knees and propose as soon as he hears he’ll be a father.”

You couldn’t help but smile at the way Gavin so casually referred to Connor as the father of the baby. “We’ll see. As I said, I’m happy either way. Also, thanks for saying that Connor’s the father and not- you know-“

“Ah, come on. Blood doesn’t make a family. Take it from me. My stepdad was a better dad than my biological dad that left me with my abusive biological mom.” Gavin shrugged. “And the lovely lady that owned the supermarket on the street I grew up on was more of a mother than my own.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Gavin smiled. “My mom left my stepdad. But I got in contact with him again a few weeks ago and broke off contact with her.”

“That’s good.” You nodded. “Thanks for distracting me, Gavin.”

“No problem.” He smiled a little. “And if you ever want to talk to someone or need help dealing with trauma and stuff, I’m willing to listen. I mean, don’t feel forced to talk to this asshole here but as I said, I’ll listen.”

“I’m fine.” You assured, putting on a big smile. “But I’ll keep it in mind. Thanks.”

“No problem. This duderino is here for you.”

“Duderino?” You chuckled. “What?”

“Do you want to be duderina?”

“No.”

“Too late, duderina.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a Kudos or Comment if you want to!  
> See you ^^


End file.
